


We Heard That

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-everybody lives, F/M, loud mention of Poe Dameron & Rey, probably not how the Force works, someone needs to work on their shields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is the only one with this comm frequency.  It's possible Jessika may end up killing him.  He may wish she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Heard That

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that while Poe and Rey don't actually appear in the fic, they (and their relationship) is very important to the story.

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP. BEEP._

_BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP._

She was going to kill Ben Solo. 

Jess had returned from a recon mission only five hours ago, after which she had met with Admiral Statura and General Organa to debrief about the fact that, yes, there was a First Order base in the explored system, and they were now kinda pissed about the loss of several TIE fighters. After stopping for food and to check on some of her wounded squad mates, she had flopped onto her bed and _almost_ fallen asleep when her comm started beeping. Loudly. Incessantly. The only person who had that particular comm was housed in a Force-shielded room two floors away.

She flailed about for the comm, cursing vociferously when she was forced to open her eyes to find it.

 _“WHAT?!”_ she shouted into the comm.

“Jess, I need you.”

She sat straight up in her bed, shoving her hair out of her face. She slammed her feet into her boots and grabbed her blaster as she headed for the door.

“I’m on my way. ETA three minutes. What’s going on? Should I bring backup? I think Finn’s still in with your mother.”

“No,” he replied. His voice sounded rough.

“Talk to me, Solo,” she said, hitting the stairwell door at a dead run.

“I can’t…it’s so loud…Jess.”

“What is? Is someone hurting you?”

“Please hurry.”

She leapt down the last flight and careened through the door, swearing as she hit an already bruised spot on her arm.

She raced down the hall and saw the red light blinking on Ben’s door. It was still locked from the inside, so no one had forced their way into his room.

She skidded to a halt at the door, slapping her free hand on the palm scanner. As soon as the light indicated it was unlocked, she threw open the door, her blaster at the ready.

“Oh, thank the Maker,” Ben said. He stood up from the armchair he’d been sitting in.

“You don’t look like someone’s been in here beating on you.”

He looked puzzled. “Of course not. Why would I?”

She lowered her blaster. “ _I’m_ about to beat on you.”

He grabbed her elbow and led her out of the room. “No time.”

“Where are we going?”

“Pilots’ wing. I’m not allowed up there unescorted.”

“You woke me up so you could go visiting?” she asked as he pulled her down the hall at a brisk pace.

“Not exactly,” he said as they entered the stairwell. He moved his hand off her arm and took her hand, pulling her along with him.

“I don’t care who your parents are; if you don’t explain what’s going on _right now,_ I am going to cause some serious damage.”

He snorted and opened the door into the hall leading to the pilots’ quarters. He hurried down the hall, stopping in front of a door that was familiar to Jess.

“Poe? You needed to see—”

She was cut off by Ben raising both fists and _pounding_ on the door.

 _“I can HEAR YOU!”_ he shouted.

Jess’s eyes widened. “Do you mean he and Rey—are you _kidding_ me?”

He turned to look at her. “Be thankful you’re a null.”

“We need to go. Like, right now. Come on, we’ll find something to drink. A lot of somethings to drink,” she said, pulling him down the hall.

“ _You_ couldn’t hear them.”

“No, but I have a very colorful imagination and have seen both of them in various states of undress. Let’s go; there has to be some hypervodka somewhere in this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I kind of faded to black on Poe and Rey finally doing the deed. Rest assured, that fic will happen, but I couldn't resist this. Ben and Jess being friends is starting to be my favorite flavor of mischief.


End file.
